1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article conveying apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus for use in highly-demanding production environments.
2. Prior Art
Today in the fields of semiconductor manufacture and in bio-technology it is necessary to convey components or completed articles in a space which is highly controlled as to particulate matter in the atmosphere within the space. In the prior art, with conveying apparatus the objects to be conveyed were placed on a conveying pallet which was moved within a space having an atmosphere that was highly purified. The transport was effected by means of wheels or sliding guides mounted directly on the pallet which held the article to be conveyed. Wheels and sliding guides produce dust particles and even though they are few in number and small in size they cannot be accepted in the modern-day production environments, particularly for semiconductor devices and bio-technology products, for example. Many attempts have been made to improve the materials of the wheels and the sliding guides to reduce friction and the consequent generation of particulate matter and, while some progress has been made in this area, that progress has been inadequate and, until the conception of this invention, the desires of the manufacturers in the highly precise and demanding production fields have not been met.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide conveying apparatus which will permit the movement of the article to be conveyed in a dust-free environment, assuring that no dust will be generated in the process of moving the article.